


Happy Valentine's Day Dean Winchester

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Lemon Scenes for Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Gives Oral Sex, F/M, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Akira decides her man needs a valentines day he'll never forget.





	

"Is that my flannel" Dean asked as I walked towards him. "Maybe" I smirked as his lips pressed against mine, I gripped his hair tightly between my

fingers, he ripped off the flannel revealing my lingerie. "That's not the only surprise I have for you" I smirked as he lifted me up. "You need to

talk less" I heard his harsh breathing in my ear. "Then shut me up" I growled lustfully. He threw me on the bed, "What's this" He said pointing to

my temp tramp stamp. "Shows who I belong to" I said as I lifted my ass. He go on me, roughly tearing off my bra. His lips attacked my nipples

and I reared my head back loud moans filling the air. He then ripped my thong off and using his calloused fingers attacked my clit. I let out a

whine of pleasure as I tried to roll on them, but he held me with his hands. "Bad girls need punished" He said as he got a pair of handcuffs out

and restrained me. He ripped my legs apart and his mouth attacked my wet pussy, I was wet beyond belief but he made it worse. His tongue

entered my cavern but then left, he kept that pace as his hands  messed with my chest. "I know you want to cum babygirl, do you deserve to

cum, have you been good" His scruff leaving burns on my labia, "Yes Dean, let me cum, please" I practically screamed. His fingers attacked my

clit, "Cum babygirl, show me what your cunt can do" He said as I let out a scream as the dam in my pussy had broken. He continued his

assault, lapping it up as if it was his last meal. He took the handcuffs off, I took off his shirt and boxers, he was painfully hard by the looks of

it. I flipped him so I was on top, the main event wasn't this, this was just the beginning. I licked up his shaft till I got to the mushroom tip.

Licking the opening, I let my mouth surround the member of my lover, I heard his shuttering and breathing heavily. I began to bob my head at

the speed he loved. "Akira" I heard my name fall out of his lush lips, so I went faster, his fingers in my hair, I took him in deeper till I was deep

throating him. His hip bucking at the speed, I used my hands to hold him down, my claws were out, lightly holding him in place. The length

was pulsing, "Baby I can't hold on much longer" He said as I felt his heart rate increase. I went faster, soon feeling him explode in my throat,

I swallowed and released him. Now time for the main act, Dean flipped up, he then slammed into me, "Dean give me rough" I said making my

eyes glow. His eyes were dilated, he placed his hand on my hips and began drilling inside me. The bed was shaking at each hard thrust he

had delivered into my aching core. I felt my fangs sharpening, I looked at Dean, his eyes were shut tightly. "Baby you're so fucking tight are

you sure you're not a reborn fucking virgin" He said as I felt yet another powerful orgasm rip through me. He knew I wasn't a virgin, I

think he was just saying that to get me all hot and bothered. I gripped his back as he kept repeating his actions, my mouth found his neck

. "Akira mark me, claim me, show everyone who I belong to" He said as his voice became rough. I felt my walls tightening around him

like a vise, He let out a loud groan as he was becoming rapid in his movements. "Baby I'm gonna cum, fill you up , ahh FUCK I'M CUMMING

AKIRA" He practically screamed as his orgasm caused him to release his seed deep into my core, I had came again but I sank my wolf fangs

into his shoulder the moment he released his essence into my awaiting cunt. My wall milked him of everything he had to give me. I felt my

cervix opening, taking in all of him. He then collapsed on me, breathing in the room was heavy, Dean's sweat had dripped on my

overworked body. He pulled out of me very slowly, then proceeded to collapse next to me. "I think you broke me, I can't move" I said

panting trying to relax my heartbeat. He smiled and pulling the covers over us, carefully pulled me into his chest. I whined in protest

as he tried rearranging my limbs into a more comfortable position. He stopped after he finally found a position that would be comfortable

for both of us. "Happy Valentine's Day Dean Winchester" I said before falling asleep in his sweating heat.

 


End file.
